Theatre Night in the Gall
by RoveJen15
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise stumble upon a Star wars artifact.


Theatre Night in the Galley  
  
Authors Note: As you will find, this piece has hardly any class or storyine worth a cent whatsoever. This is, indeed my first Fan-Fic paper and is more or less a test. If you spending time reading this, think of it as simply a practive writing asessment and don't try tho think anything ot it.  
  
  
  
Sector Five in the new area of the Delta Quadrent..  
  
The Mid-24th Century.  
  
  
  
  
  
Indeed, it was quite late enough at night for Captain Picard. He had been in a world of stress ever since last Monday with the trial on the station, for which the federation had so generously drafted him to be on the court marshal. He could remember his first trial on board with the Romulans and this most previous one, but he couldn't remember the countless ones in between.  
  
He settled in his quarters for sleep and some teaellegrey. Then he was immediately aalrted my Riker. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain, but something interesting has come up.  
  
"Can't it be saved until ten-hundred hours?"  
  
"It's very curious, Sir."  
  
"You need a life, Commander. I'll be down in five minutes, and by that I mean twenty."  
  
"It's very curious, Sir."  
  
The broken down captain sighed. "I'll be down in five seconds and by that I mean five minutes."  
  
"Tank you, Sir."  
  
At the bridge, Rker was observing on the radar banks while Data was obsessed with a new version of Pong he had fond on the internet. Riker took a look at him.  
  
"Data, I have no idea what circuutts you to find a game that's five- hundred years old so entertaining."  
  
"Well, I believe to be quite a fassinatting game, Sir. The wall-to- wall activity is one to be marvelled at.."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Captain on the bridge!" Yelled a fellow worker.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Sir," Riker greeted.  
  
"Yes, yes. What is it that's so 'curious' for you? Counselor Troy make another pass?"  
  
"Uh, no, Sir. Uh, we've detected something on this rather remote panet called Tatooine."  
  
"Isn't that that desert planet with all those Hutt people?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. We've found something that appears to have been manufactored on Earth."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's a small disc, Sir. We haven't found what it actually is. With your permission, I'd like to send a pary down to investigate it."  
  
"Is it really that important, Number One?"  
  
"Well, our missions are to seek out, are they not?"  
  
The captain sighed again. "I suppose. That's getting to be like a bloody marketing scheme."  
  
With that, Picard, Riker, Data, and LaFoorge beamed down to the system of Tatooine. They were immediately mugged by a group of Hutts, calling for he use of faissers.  
  
"Wonderful, Commander," Picard muttered.  
  
They setted out to their destination which was a small perimid in the uptown's middle. When they got there, they started the digging process.  
  
"Here, we have it, Sir!" Exclamated Lafoorge.  
  
"Very, well," Muttered Picard. "What is it?"  
  
Data examined it. "It appears to be from the twenty-first century. A digital video disk."  
  
"Data, brush it off more," commanded the commander.  
  
"Holly crap!" Yelled Lafoorge. "It's the last print ever published of Star Wars: Episode II-Attack of the Clones!"  
  
Picard slammed his hand against hi bold head.  
  
"I know about these films," Started Riker. "They were popular back in the twenieth and twenty-first century."  
  
"So, hw did they actually end up find out how this Lucas fella knew all about this?" Asked Lafoorge.  
  
"Oh, for cryin' out lous, it was all far-fetched Just 'cause he knew a few systems here and there."  
  
"Well," Started Riker. "How da ya think he came u with that force thing? Natural inborn psyciatrics."  
  
"No one cares!" Yelled Picard.  
  
"You were not a fan, Sir?"  
  
"This is what we achieved not from some entertainment fanansa, but from real science!"  
  
"Still cool, Sir," Stated Lafoorge.  
  
"Oh, enough. Lets beam back up."  
  
"Don't foget the DVD," Reminded Riker.  
  
"They don't even make players anymore," Muttered an angry Picard.  
  
"We'll replicate one!" Yelled Lafoorge with enthusiasm.  
  
"Lets just go."  
  
Ten hours later, the entire crew was still watching the disc.  
  
"I don't know," Uttered Wesley Crusher. "It's no holydeck, that's for sure."  
  
"Young minds like your don't have the nastlgia," Riker said.  
  
"Well, neither do you. These film came out what? Four hundred years before you were concived?"  
  
"Ah, forget it."  
  
"So, did the original three films ever get released on these disc things?" Asked Lafoorge.  
  
"No. Annoys me." Riker gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why not just use holydeck stuff?" Asked Wesley.  
  
"Shut up!" Riker said.  
  
They continued watching. Then watched more and more. In the meantime, Picard finally found his long earned peace and sleep and was ready for work and to detach the unpatriotic crew the next day.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
